


- .... . / -... .-. . .- -.. / ..-. .. -.-.

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	- .... . / -... .-. . .- -.. / ..-. .. -.-.

You stand there. Staring at yourself. Staring at what you have been, what you could be and what you will be. It's a dark room, almost decrepit in it's nature. He's here too. You don't know how but he managed to get here. He wants to help. Can he? We all know that we are beyond help at this point.

.... Oh what's this?

01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110


End file.
